Safe and Sound
by Dr.CraneSlaysDemonsForJedi
Summary: Sam protecting Adam in the cage. Warning dark and a bit of whumpage. Inspired by Safe and Sound cover by Jeff Hendrick and Trish something. Always forget her last name :P


**Just a little one shot of Sam and Adam in the cage **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**Warnings: Violent and really dark guys  
**

The Cage.

It was many things.

A mansion with beautiful fixtures, luxurious furniture, and all Lucifer and Michael's desires.

A literal cage with rusted bars and darkness on the outside, killing your hope each time it closed in.

A cave with rocks hanging from the ceiling, threatening to fall each time it shook with screams and cries.

No matter what form, it was still hell for Sam Winchester and Adam Milligan.

Today it was Sam's least favorite, a real cage. His hands were tied to the bars behind his back and he was gagged. Adam was tied the same way on the opposite side of the cage. Sam sighed. He knew this was going to be rough.

Lucifer and Michael were in the shadows of the far part of the cage, deciding what to do to Sam and Adam today. They were out of ear shot of the two captives and they were glad about that. It made them sweat about what was in store.

"You know brother, we've always tortured them," Lucifer said.

Michael looked over at Lucifer. He noticed the emphasize on them.

"Yes. They are the reason we are trapped in here," Michael responded.

Lucifer shook his head in an annoyed manner.

"Brother, what if we were, to say, give them a choice. Let them choose which one we torture and we make the other watch," Lucifer said.

Michael smiled. He hated Lucifer and sure, if they ever got out of the cage, he would kill him, but he couldn't deny, he thought this was genius. The two walked over to Sam and Adam and pulled there gags down.

"What do you want," Sam asked the devil.

Adam was just shaking. He didn't even talk to Sam when Lucifer and Michael left. He sure as hell wasn't going to talk to the people who were torturing him.

Lucifer chuckled and stepped in the middle of the cage.

"We decided to make you a deal, or one of you at least. We're only going to play with one of you today, but here's the fine print, you have to choose which one of you gets the fun and which one gets the break," Lucifer said.

Adam swallowed hard. Sure, he hated Sam for being the one to through him in the cage and would love to see his ass get kicked, but even he didn't deserve what they would put him through. Sam glared at the devil. This wasn't right. Adam shouldn't even be here. He had an innocent soul. He never did anything wrong and Sam hated himself for damming Adam. Sam thought of Dean. He remembered after Jake stabbed him and Dean was cradling him in his arms.

He remembered Dean whispering through his tears,"That's my job, right? Take care of my pain in the ass little brother."

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed.

Now it was his turn to take care of his pain in the ass little brother.

"Torture me," Sam said.

Lucifer turned around to look at Sam. Sam wasn't looking at Lucifer though, he was looking at Adam. Adam was staring, mouth agape back at Sam.

"What," Adam and Lucifer said at the same time.

Lucifer had been expecting Adam to push the torture on Sam, not Sam push it on himself. Michael, who was standing next to Adam, grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Speak when spoken to," he growled.

Adam felt tears coming down his face. Sam, who he had always pushed away, always resented, always hated, was now protecting him. Lucifer cleared his throat and looked over to Michael. "

Well, it appears we have a winner," Lucifer said.

Michael chuckled then looked at Sam, to make sure he was watching. As soon as he got Sam's eyes, he slammed Adam's head into the bars, causing blood to run down his face. He then replaced Adam's gag. Sam growled when Michael hurt Adam, but soon enough he was looming over Sam with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

Sam screamed in pain for hours and hours. And Adam yelled muffled curses back at them, knowing it would do no good, but praying it somehow would. Halfway through the torture session, Lucifer let Michael take over and he walked over to Adam. Adam whimpered as Lucifer took out his already bloody knife and caressed Adam's cheek.

"You know, I really expected little brother to sell out big brother," Lucifer chuckled,"After all, he's the reason you're in here with us. You don't want a little revenge for that?"

The devil smiled widely and Adam knew what he was trying to do. He felt sick. He may hate Sam, but he would never do that.

Adam turned away as Sam let out another pained yell. Lucifer sighed and grabbed his hair and made him watch Sam and Michael.

"I take that as a no," he said. Eventually, Lucifer let go and went back to having his fun with Sam. After they were finished, Michael removed Adam's gag and they left Sam bleeding and broken, slumped against the bars of the cage.

Adam choked on his sobs as Sam groaned in pain.

"Wh-Why," Adam asked, in a hoarse whisper. Sam looked over at his younger brother, revealing the cut that ran down his right eye.

"What," Sam whispered back.

"Wh-Why di-d y-you do-do it," Adam sobbed back.

"Because you're my brother and it's my job to protect you. You just need to close your eyes and go to sleep. No one will hurt you now," Sam said before passing out.

Adam just cried.

_Why did Sam even care,_ Adam thought.

Hope you guys liked it. Won't know unless u review ^^


End file.
